1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing pitching and rolling motions of a vessel, and more particularly, to an apparatus for reducing pitching and rolling motions of a vessel caused by waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a vessel that travels over sea sails across or lies in a billowy sea area, the vessel is subjected to movement such as pitching-a vertical motion and rolling-a lateral motion, so that there is a risk of the occurrence of a safety accident on the passengers because they lose their balances, and if passengers who have no or little experience in boarding are continuously subjected to repetitive shaking of a vessel, they may suffer from seasickness accompanied by a headache and vomiting, putting a blight on their voyage. Further, it is difficult to stably carry out the work of making repairs or moving an object.
In order to reduce such shaking of a vessel, a bilge keel has been conventionally used. The bilge keel is a fin-type stabilizing device that is fitted on each side of a vessel so as to push out water in opposite direction from the center of the vessel, using the fin-type area, thereby reducing the rolling of the vessel.
However, since the conventional bilge keel mainly carries out restricting only the rolling motion of the vessel caused by waves, such restriction in motion is not sufficient to considerably reduce the shaking of a vessel in such a manner as to make passengers feel pleasant, nor restricts a pitching motion of a vessel.